


bittersweet man

by untokki



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Anxiety, Blow Jobs, Cat/Human Hybrids, Comfort, Dirty Talk, Dog/Human Hybrids, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Rabbit Hybrids, Rimming, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 11:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untokki/pseuds/untokki
Summary: A bunny can't survive in the world alone. All Yixing wants is to feel a love that makes living worth it.





	bittersweet man

**Author's Note:**

> title is from cavetown's "lemon boy"
> 
> this work is not beta read

“Baby, don’t do that,” Yifan said softly, just loud enough for the younger to hear. The taller man glanced down, away from his computer and down between his dress pant clad thighs. The curly black hair between his legs matched the color of his trousers, the long black ears laying over those strong thighs. Yixing ignored his words, his hands still unbuckling the leather belt around the elder’s waist. When he finally got the accessory undone, a small sound of triumph floated up from Yixing’s mouth to Yifan’s ears. 

“Yixing,” Yifan started, putting his large hand over Yixing’s, which was beginning to unbutton his pants. The younger barely even spared him a glance, though. “I need to work.”

“I’m bored and horny,” Yixing stated, bringing his hand over Yifan’s. “I’ve already played with myself. I want you.”

“I need to work, Xing,” Yifan kept himself from letting out a groan, the words and the look the younger gave him like a stroke to his most sensitive areas.

Yixing had managed to pull Yifan’s pants and underwear down just enough for Yifan to feel the cool air around them attack his rising shaft. “Then work,” Yixing said.

The elder was about to repeat Yixing’s name, to stop him, but the hybrid’s mouth was already around the crown of his cock. “Fuck, Xing,” he breathed out, his hand falling to the younger’s soft locks.

“Will you fuck me, gege?” Yixing questioned, his lips moving against the heated skin with each word. “I really want you to. I want to sit on your dick and make you feel good with my warm hole.”

Yifan moaned out at the lewd words, his eyes hooded as he watched Yixing stand up and peel off all of his clothes.

(Or, lack thereof, as he had come in clad in just Yifan’s dress shirt and his own boxers.)

He was already hard, his dick standing straight and bobbing as he climbed onto the office chair to straddle the elder. “I was fingering myself,” Yixing said like it was nothing, snaking his arms around Yifan’s shoulders. “Because I wanted you.”

“Why didn’t you come to me in the first place?” Yifan asked, tilting his head back to look at the bunny sat on his lap. His large hands laid across the backs of Yixing’s thighs.

“You looked ready to pull your hair out when I walked by the office earlier. You had your head in your hands, and you looked really stressed.”

“And you didn’t want to bother me,” Yifan finished for him.

Yixing nodded and squirmed in his lap, trying to rub his erection against Yifan’s shirt. “Enough talking, please. Just fuck me.”

Yixing didn’t let Yifan move, as he lifted himself up and impaled himself on Yifan’s cock before the elder could even speak. It knocked the breath out of Yifan’s lungs, his fingers digging into the thick flesh of Yixing’s thighs to ground himself.

“I can’t believe I would ever cum without this inside of me,” Yixing breathed, bouncing on the elder’s lap. “It’s always so good. Gege, you’re so good.”

“God, Xing, don’t talk like that,” Yifan sighed, his mind going haywire.

“But it’s true. I’m so glad you own me, gege.”

“Xing…”

“I’m yours, gege. Make everyone know you own me,” Yixing started kissing Yifan’s neck just as the elder traced his fingertips over the hybrid’s cock. The touch elicited a moan from Yixing’s mouth, the sound muffled against the tender skin of Yifan’s throat.

“Paint me with your cum, gege.”

Yifan grunted, his brows furrowed and his eyes shut tight. Yixing’s high-pitched moans made a warmth wash over Yifan, and he let a moan of his own mix into the music of their lovemaking when Yixing finally came and clamped down around him.

“So good, gege,” Yixing smiled, still riding Yifan’s dick, even if his own limp one rubbed its over-sensitive head against Yifan’s shirt. His face was flushed, his black bangs sticking to his forehead, and his ears bouncing against his shoulders with each movement he made. Yifan thought he looked like an angel, hovering above him like that, but the elder knew the little bunny was anything other than that.

Yixing leaned forward, his tongue coming out to lick the sweat from Yifan’s neck. He kissed the skin and whispered, “Maybe you’ll give me some baby bunnies.”

“Xing,” Yifan stammered, his hips moving without his control, until he released deep inside of the younger man. Yixing keened at the noise and the warmth filling him up, not even giving Yifan a moment to bask in the afterglow before he was standing up and slipping his boxers up onto his hips again. He sauntered towards the half-opened door, placing his hand on the doorknob before turning his head back. “I love you, Fanfan,” he said with a wide smile, shaking his behind and showing off his black cotton tail before leaving Yifan alone.

****

>><<

****

By the time Yifan got out of the shower, and the steam dissipated from the bathroom mirror, Yifan had almost forgotten about his little bunny’s actions in his home office. Besides, Yixing was making moves on him so often every day, that Yifan felt all of those moments blended into one passionate memory. Yifan wrapped a fluffy towel around his waist before running another one over his damp hair. He left the bedroom, and was making his way to the walk-in closet, when he found Yixing sitting before the open wardrobe doors, piles of folded shirts surrounding him. He sat on his haunches, folding one of his tank tops in his lap before putting it on top of the pile closest to him. “Baby, I could have folded the laundry,” Yifan said softly, leaning down to grab a pair of gray sweatpants from the pile he assumed was his.

“You were showering,” Yixing said, not bothering to look up as the elder got dressed. “I had nothing else to do.”

“Did you already cook dinner?”

“No,” Yixing shook his head, his ears bouncing. “I wanted to cook with you.” Yixing stood up with a pile of folded clothes in his arms, going into the closet to put them away. Yifan followed suit, putting the clothes in the right drawers before following the bunny down to the kitchen.

Yixing had a hop in his step down the staircase, truly matching the ears and tail on his body. He jumped from the last step to the wood floor below, and turned to look up at Yifan, his arms straight out.

“Do you want me to carry you?” Yifan asked, staying on the last step to look down at the younger.

“Maybe,” Yixing pouted, leaning up and going on his toes to wind his arms around Yifan’s neck. Yifan rubbed the younger’s hips, a smirk on his lips that he knew drove Yixing wild. His hands hovered closer to Yixing’s cotton tail, and he could see the hybrid’s eyes slowly flutter shut. Instead of wrapping the younger’s strong legs around his waist, like he normally would, Yifan hoisted Yixing onto his shoulder and continued on his way to the kitchen.

“Yah, Yifan,” Yixing whined, smacking lightly at the elder’s back. Yifan smacked his ass softly as retaliation. “Don’t carry me like this. It’s scary.”

Yifan glanced back, only able to see the younger’s head, but it made him smile. “You’re not scared. Your tail isn’t twitching.”

When he finally put Yixing down, on the kitchen island rather than on his feet, the younger was pouting once again. “So what’s for dinner?” Yifan asked with a smile.

“Would it be bad if I said me?” Yixing replied, tilting his head to the side.

“Ah, so that’s why you wanted me to carry you. So you could grind on me?”   
“I would never,” Yixing grinned, putting his hand over his heart. “I wanted to make out with you.”

Yifan opened one of the lower cabinets, pulling out a pan and putting it on the stove top. He glanced back at Yixing before moving to the fridge. “Let’s eat first, okay?”

“But--”

“Yixing,” Yifan sighed, putting the nameless ingredients for what he wanted to make on the counter. “I know you don’t eat lunch when I’m not home. And you rarely eat a proper breakfast.”

“I don’t get hungry.”

“Baby, come on. You need to at least eat dinner.”

Yixing hopped down from the counter, standing with his shoulder pressed against Yifan’s. He was brushing his fingers against one of his ears, glancing around the ingredients as if he was measuring if he actually wanted to eat them, before he nodded his head.

****

>><<

****

Yixing would tremble at the sound of glass crashing. His little black tail would twitch from in between his loose shirt and pants, and his eyes would shut as tight as they possibly could. He’d hold his clasped hands over his heart as if he was trying to make the frantic beating stop. Yixing would never cry when he was in that state, or else he would think of that noise again, again, and again.

****

Yifan took each piece of ceramic or glass and placed them neatly in the upper cupboards, the plates stacked gently on top of the other and the cups lined up on the shelf like soldiers. Yixing hummed softly as he scrubbed the dishes under the warm water, rinsing the suds off each one before handing them over to Yifan for him to dry.

Yifan didn’t grasp the plate quick enough.

The ceramic dish fell to the ground, the white shards crashing against the tiled floor beneath their feet. Yifan didn’t even register the noise, his mind flying miles a minute. He nearly stepped in the broken pieces in his struggle to get to Yixing, his long arms encasing the hybrid before his eyes could even close.

Yixing was stiff in Yifan’s arms, the hug he was pulled into preventing him from trembling. His nose practically stabbed into Yifan’s shoulder, the elder’s lips pressed against his bangs while his hand smoothly dragged through his black locks. The bunny’s small hands pulled at Yifan’s shirt, balling his fists into the cotton. He was allowed to cry when he was in Yifan’s arms.

****

Had it been Yixing’s first owner, the bunny would have been struck for being so vulnerable. He would have been told “animals shouldn’t cry.” Another glass would be thrown in his direction, perhaps with gin and cubes of ice inside. Yixing would have been forced to clean it up as he blinked away tears, as the bruise on his cheek settled in his skin. All of his owner’s anger would fall on Yixing’s shoulders.

****

Yifan’s warm fingers ran down Yixing’s ears, scratching at his scalp when meeting his head. Though his mouth stayed in the same place against Yixing’s forehead, he puckered his lips every few seconds to kiss his hair.

When Yixing told the elder his joy over Yifan owning him, it was never a lie. He would expect Yifan to have adopted an expensive hybrid, bred to make its owner happy and with no impurities. Yixing never understood why such an important and high-standing man would adopt a hybrid from a rescue home with scars on his arms. Why, in Yifan’s right mind, would he have so willingly accepted someone so used into his home and arms? The thought that Yifan kept Yixing so close to his heart no matter what had happened to him made the younger’s heart sore to unknown heights.

Yifan’s hand fell from his ears and down to the small of his back, the tail twitching gently and making his thin shirt jump. He rubbed his back, slipping his warm palm beneath the top, which elicited a short gasp from the bunny. Yixing buried his face further into Yifan’s collarbones, his body finally relaxing against Yifan’s and nearly collapsing into the elder’s chest. “You’re safe,” Yifan whispered into his hair. “You’re not going to be hurt.”

“I’ll clean it up,” Yixing’s voice cracked horribly with the words, the back of his throat raw with the effort it took not to cry.

“No, bunny, it’s okay. It’s not a big deal,” Yifan murmured, lifting Yixing’s head and rubbing his fingertips against the hybrid’s full cheeks. “It was only an accident, and it was my fault.”

“Let me clean it up,” Yixing whispered, still shaking in his words.

Yifan held Yixing’s small hands in his own, slowly lowering them down to the floor, avoiding the shards. Yifan slowly collected the broken pieces, placing them into a pile that Yixing only stared at. When the elder had picked up each piece of that big enough for his fingers, he rubbed Yixing’s hand with his thumb, never having let go of the younger. “Can you get me the broom and dust pan?” 

Yixing nodded his head, but he stayed staring at Yifan’s large hand around his own. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, dropping his chin to his chest.

“Baby, you didn’t do anything wrong. It was entirely my fault, okay?” Yifan brought his hand to his lips, kissing the skin all over. “How about you try to make some tea for yourself, and I clean this all up?”

Yixing immediately shook his head. He gripped Yifan’s hand as if it was unbreakable.

“Come on, let’s get up,” Yifan murmured, gently pulling Yixing to stand. He brought Yixing to his chest, patting his thighs to prompt Yixing to lift his legs and wrap them around his waist. As he hoisted the younger up, Yixing snaked his arms around his neck, his lips resting just above his pulse point. “Let’s go to sleep, okay, bunny?” Yifan asked, already carrying the hybrid out of the kitchen and up to their bedroom.

****

Yixing laid his head against the elder’s arm, curled up on himself with his legs fitting like puzzle pieces between Yifan’s longer ones. His breathing was even, little snores coming out through his slightly opened mouth. Yifan’s long arm wrapped around his body, brushing over his hip with just two of his fingers.

He never minded it. He held Yixing for as long as it was needed. It was uncommon for Yixing to enter such state, as it rare was for either of them to break something. It never annoyed Yifan.

The first incident came in the first month of his ownership over Yixing, when a dear friend had come to visit and knocked over his glass of beer during his fit of laughter.

Yixing froze, and Yifan had never seen someone look so utterly terrified, let alone someone like Yixing. He had only seen his little bunny smiling wide, dimples pressed into his cheeks. He had seen him pouting with full lips and drooping eyes. He had seen a face of ecstacy, with a mouth opened in a moan and his cheeks flushed with blood red color.

He had never seen Yixing’s eyes trembling, as if his soul had left through his pupils. He had never seen Yixing look on the verge of accepting his own demise.

After that, the little white lines of scars across Yixing’s arms all made sense.

When Yixing had explained it all, through tears and broken sobs, Yifan let his own tears loose. He held Yixing in his arms until the bunny had stopped quivering, and it was then that Yixing whispered something that broke Yifan’s heart: “You can take me back to the rescue center.”

Yifan swore on his life and everything in it that he would never do such a thing.

****

>><<

****

When Yifan was twenty-two, he became the head to an architectural design firm, one where the office looked more like a modern art museum than a business. Had his father not died, had his lungs not failed after nearly four decades of smoking, Yifan would be designing hospital buildings or new cafes, not watching over one hundred people working on computers. He lost his dream job, even though most would prefer such a high position.

Four years later, at age twenty-six, he finally gave up with being angry. He finally accepted his career and he finally headed his best friend’s suggestion.

“You’re so angry all the time,” Lu Han had commented over lunch one afternoon. “You’ll never date anyone if you keep a scowl on your face.”

“And why do I need to date people?”

“You’re so lonely, I bet you drink wine and eat ice cream alone in your giant penthouse. Aren’t you lonely?”

“I am not,” Yifan lied, speaking against his cup before taking a sip.

“How about a pet?” Lu Han proposed through the food in his mouth.

“Too much of a hassle.”

A grin surfaced on the elder’s face. “How about a hybrid pet?”

****

The suggestion led to Yifan turning to look twice whenever passing a hybrid adoption agency, though no one ever truly caught his eye. Most seemed to look down their noses at Yifan from where they laid behind glass walls and on soft cushions, which never appealing to the man.

He went without adopting until Lu Han insisted on something else.

“There’s a rescue home my friend works at. All types of hybrids make their lives there. I doubt any of them are really snobby, considering they’re rescues.”

Yifan went alone, still dressed in his suit from work with his hair coiffed, which immediately caught the attention of a few hybrids.

The man working allowed Yifan to introduce himself to anyone that interested him, yet he didn’t greet a single one. Until he saw one, however.

The first time Yifan laid his eyes on Yixing, the younger had nearly covered himself in blankets during the nap he was in the midst of. His black ears were in plain sight, although his head was buried in the pillows. His face barely peaked out from below the blanket, but his soft features showed he was having a rather nice dream.

“What about him?” Yifan asked, turning to the worker who had been following him.

“Yixing’s a sweetheart,” the worker replied. “He’s been through a lot. There was some abuse from his last owner. We found him as a rabbit, and it took weeks for him to shift. He was in horrible shape, but he’s been doing a lot better.”

“Is he okay now?” Yifan asked, not knowing really what to say. Yixing shifted in his little cocoon of sheets as if he knew they were talking about him.

“He just needs to be shown love again.”

****

>><<

****

“I hate business trips,” Yixing murmured, watching his lover stuff folded clothes into his suitcase. The bunny had already taken articles of clothing out to make Yifan waste more time packing, but it seemed like the elder was finally getting a little annoyed.

“I know you do,” Yifan replied, folding one of his dress shirts.

“The apartment is too big when you’re not here.”

“I know.”

“And you’re always gone for so long.”

“I am.”

Yixing was about to speak again, but the elder had walked into the closet. When he returned, Yixing gasped upon seeing what was in Yifan’s grasp. The purple suitcase had only been used once before, but it was specifically for Yixing. He looked up at Yifan with a grin. “Really?”   
“Really,” Yifan nodded, putting the suitcase beside his own on the bed. “Come on, get packing.”

****

When the suitcases were put in the closet, and Yifan had finally laid back on the large bed after having to sit upright on a place for so long, Yixing nearly pounced on him. He had already dressed down to sleep, with just boxers and a loose shirt covering him, but the way he sat on Yifan’s lap suggested he wasn’t ready to drift off to sleep yet. Yixing wiggled his hips to move himself closer to the elder. “Yixing,” Yifan sighed, his hands trailing up to the hybrid’s hips. Yixing removed his large hands immediately and forced Yifan to put them behind his head.

“No touching today,” Yixing shook his head, already unbuttoning Yifan’s slacks. He pulled the dress pants down just enough to let the growing bulge in Yifan’s boxer-briefs be visible.

Yifan expected a lot; a handjob, a blowjob, even the younger fucking him. He didn’t expect Yixing to rid himself of his underwear and plant his knees on either side of Yifan’s head. Yixing held his T-shirt up, revealing his flat stomach and letting his nearly hardened dick hover over Yifan’s face. “Will you let me ride your face, Fanfan?”

“God, yes, Yixing,” Yifan answered breathlessly, as his hands moved from behind his head to grasp Yixing’s asscheeks.

“No, you can’t touch. Me or yourself.”

“What’s with this sudden persona?” Yifan asked, licking his lips.

“I just want it to be like this. Is that too much?” the younger replied, slowly lowering himself down. He dropped his shirt and placed his hands on Yifan’s arms, as the elder had moved his hands behind his head once again.

Yixing was always breathless upon feeling Yifan’s tongue around his hole, his chest nearly falling forward at the wet sensation. He grasped the headboard to prevent himself from losing balance, his gaze drifting down to beat Yifan’s closed eyes. The elder was purposely making Yixing feeling out of control, even though he was the one attempting to establish a dominance over the taller man.

Yifan’s tongue ran around his entrance, never dipping inside but providing enough pressure to make Yixing whine for more. Yixing refused to give in just yet, though; he merely bit his lip and let his fingers wrap tighter around the headboard, making crescents in the wood with his nails. Little noises fell from his lips, little  _ ah _ ’s being repeated nearly every second. Finally, he placed a hand on Yifan’s head, thin fingers twisting into his dark locks, and ground down against the lips and tongue around his hole. “Gege, put your tongue inside,” he whined, yanking on the elder’s hair and earning himself a deep groan from his lover.

Once his tongue finally slipped in, Yixing let out a moan that could surely be heard in the neighboring hotel rooms. His hips twitched at the intrusion, his hands slipping down further in Yifan’s hair, massaging at his scalp. “I,” Yixing squeaked, “I’ll cum like this,” he moaned, his words breaking as they left his throat.

The words encouraged the taller man, his tongue fucking into Yixing as if it was all he could do.

When Yixing came, it hit against the dark wood headboard, trace amounts falling into Yifan’s silky hair, clashing with the black shade. He attempted to catch his breath, leaning his weight on his palms against the headboard. Yifan’s arms were numb when he removed them from behind his head, tapping Yixing’s thighs to make the younger move. Yixing collapsed beside his lover, a tired smile on his plump lips. “I love you,” Yixing whispered, tracing his fingertips over Yifan’s thick brows.

“I love you too,” the elder said back, his eyes closed and his jaw moving slowly.

“Can we shower?”

“Of course.”

****

>><<

****

The murmurs of the men that piled into the conference room made Yixing’s ears twitch. He didn't like so much mind-numbing noise; it was a thrum in his skull that wouldn't go away.  He pulled at his shirt collar, the button-up ironed early that morning, and he itched to pull apart the top buttons and finally let himself breathe. He felt that Yifan wouldn't like the display, though; he was supposed to look sophisticated.

He felt a hand brush against his ear, and when he turned to look up at the person, he found Yifan’s concerned face, eyebrows pulled down. “Are you feeling okay, baby?” he asked, brushing his fingers down the black ear. It would tickle had Yixing not been so tense.

“I'm uncomfortable,” Yixing replied blatantly.

“In the clothes or in the situation?”

“Both.”

“Baby,” Yifan sighed softly, his hand falling away but his lips touching the shorter’s temple. “I can take you back to the hotel.”

“No,” Yixing immediately whined. “I want to stay with you.”

“The conference will be more than an hour long, Yixing. Why don't you sit in the lobby and wait for me?”

“But, Yifan--”

“Yixing,” Yifan shot a look around the room, as if he was watching for someone listening to their conversation. He looked back at Yixing with a face that made the younger pout further. “Please?”

“You need to come and get me immediately when the conference is over, okay?” Yixing practically ordered.

“I promise,” he said softly, giving a little peck to Yixing’s plump lips before sending him off with a pat to his backside.

****

The lobby was too big to be comforting, with more seats than Yixing deemed necessary. He tapped his fingers against his knees, trying to occupy his mind with something other than Yifan. A water dispenser sat on the reception counter, raspberries and cucumbers floating along with the cubes of ice. He didn’t have the will to stand up and retrieve a cup, especially not when the woman behind the desk kept giving him glances from time to time, as if he wasn’t supposed to be waiting there. “Are you waiting for somebody?” she finally questioned, her hands away from the keyboard she was once furiously typing on.

“I’m… waiting for my owner,” Yixing answered softly. He never liked to refer to Yifan as his owner, unless it was to Yifan, and only then.

“And who might that be?”

“Wu Yifan.”

The receptionist sat up straight, her over-plucked eyebrows shooting up on her forehead. She gestured with her hand towards the complimentary water. “Can I offer you anything to drink or eat?”

Her faux concern sent chills down Yixing’s spine, and he shook his head immediately. 

“We work to make all the toys of our higher ups comfortable, so please--”

Yixing nearly jumped out of his chair, still shaking his head. He ignored the repeated calls asking if he was okay and ran; he ran out of the lobby and down the hall, even if he didn’t know exactly where Yifan’s conference room was. He couldn’t see through his tears to see where he was, anyway. It wasn’t until he ran into someone and nearly toppled them both over that he finally saw his surroundings. There was a gasp, but Yixing didn’t dare look up; he could only stare at his shoes and rub the heels of his hands into his eyes, constantly repeating his apologies

“Yixing, bunny, stop it,” the voice said from above him, as soft as Yixing would have expected. Yifan’s hands came up to hold his shoulders and stop him from shaking. When the younger man finally looked up, sniffing with tears dripping off his cheeks, Yifan cooed at him.

“What happened, little bunny?” Yifan asked, brushing his thumbs against the wet tracks on the hybrid’s skin.

Yixing shook his head.

“Let’s go sit down and talk, Yixing. You should drink some water,” Yifan insisted, his hand dropping to hold Yixing’s and to guide him back to the conference room. Yixing stayed completely still, gripping Yifan’s hand to make the elder stay, as well.

“Don’t,” Yixing said softly, his throat still raw. “Please hold me.”

****

>><<

****

Yixing curled up on Yifan’s lap, his head hidden in Yifan’s neck and his hands gripping at the shoulders of his dress shirt. He just wanted to give up. He wanted to make himself as small as he could. He didn’t want to be human if people just saw him as a toy, because he was a hybrid with ears and a tail.

It was all his last owner saw him as. He was something pretty to fuck. He wasn’t another human. He was  _ exotic _ . He wasn’t supposed to feel. He was supposed to be a sex toy. He  _ was supposed  _ to be so many things that he didn’t want to be. 

“Yixing,” Yifan whispered into the quiet hotel room, his voice making Yixing startle. “Are you awake, baby?”

“I am,” Yixing said after a moment.

“How are you feeling?”

“Worthless.”

Yifan liked that Yixing was always blatant with his feelings, perhaps because he once had to keep them all inside. But, hearing the younger admit to feeling in such a way so easily made Yifan’s insides unsettled. “You're not worthless.”

“I'm not even seen as a human being. I'm less than trash to people because I have ears and a tail.”

“Then what am I, Yixing? If I respect you and see you as the most beautiful person alive?”

“You're different,” Yixing muttered, burying his face between Yifan’s neck and the pillows behind him. “You're so much different.”

“And why am I different, Yixing?”

“You love me. You love me like I’m your soulmate.”

“You are my soulmate,” Yifan replied, lifting Yixing’s head from his shoulder. The younger’s eyes were shut tightly, wet lashes pressed to his cheeks and his fingers twisting in Yifan’s shirt. He nearly recoiled upon feeling Yifan’s warm hands on his skin. “You are my everything, Yixing. I never thought I could love someone as much as I love you.”

Yixing shook his head at the remark, like he couldn’t believe it; like he was in awe that someone could love him.

“I would marry you if I could,” Yifan finally whispered. “We would wear matching rings and you could take my last name and we would forget all about the past. It would just be us.”

“Why are you so nice to me?” Yixing questioned, a whine coming from the back of his neck.

“Because you deserve the world and more.”

****

>><<

****

Yixing looked like a lost child next to Yifan, holding one of his large hands with both of his smaller ones. The illuminated lights behind the glass cases hurt his eyes, but he still stared at the shining diamonds with wide eyes.

Most of the jewelry was too much for Yixing’s taste; he wouldn’t like to wear something so big he might hurt himself with it. Yifan stayed still, letting Yixing hold his bent elbow and lead him around to each counter. It was Yixing’s choice, Yifan had said upon entering the shop. He wanted Yixing to have first say in it all. “What about this one, Yifan?” Yixing asked, softly tugging Yifan’s arm to get his attention. The younger pointed to the glasstop, his eyes on a thin silver ring with small diamonds braided around the band. He looked up at Yifan with a tilt of his head.

“Anything you want, love.”

Yixing nodded his head excitedly, placing his hand back on Yifan’s arm as the elder called for the worker to open the case.

****

Upon leaving the jeweler, Yixing’s smile was wide enough to split his face in two. He gripped the small velvet box, smiling fondly at it even when in the car.

“Why don’t you wear it?” Yifan asked, glancing to his side to see that dimpled grin.

“I don’t want to wear it until you get yours,” Yixing replied, tracing his fingers around the seam of the velvet.

“Mine won’t be done for over a week. Are you sure you want to wait that long?”

“I will only wear it when you wear yours,” Yixing said matter of factly, the smile never leaving his lips. “Because it’s  _ our _ ring.”

****

When Yifan finally got a call from the jeweler, and he came home with a matching box in his hand, Yixing insisted on letting him slide it on Yifan’s finger. He took Yifan’s large hand in his own, rubbing the back of it with his thumb before gently sliding the ring down his long finger. It fit perfectly on his knuckle, the glinting diamonds making Yixing whine in pride. “It’s so pretty,” the younger said softly.

Yifan picked up the box Yixing had discarded on the table , the one he had been smiling at for over a week, and opened it with a snap. He took the silver ring out of the cushion, a smile defeating him. He held Yixing’s hand as if he was made of glass, and put it on his skinny finger. “It looks even more beautiful on you, my little bunny.”

****

>><<

****

A prince of a foreign country had highered Yifan’s company to build hotels in the capital city, and that was ll of the information Yixing had behind the elaborate party. The champagne tower was enough to tell Yixing something fantastic happened to the design firm.

The hand on his hip tightened, and Yixing glanced up at his lover to see what would warrant the sudden movement. “Yixing,” he said softly. “How about you go get another drink?”

“But I’m not thirsty,” Yixing replied, glancing towards the hired bartender.

Yifan almost smoke again, but he was cut off by a raspy, dry voice calling his name. His fingers gripped Yixing’s hipbone again, and Yixing knew exactly why when he found who was approaching the couple. Yixing wished he would have taken the elder’s order.

The man was someone Yifan’s father enjoyed the company of, but Yifan never wanted to even give him the time of day.

The man owned three hybrids, who he bragged about keeping chained to the foot of his bed for pleasure, and nothing other than that. Yifan wanted to choke him whenever he spoke of those poor hybrids.

“How are you this evening, Mr. Wu?” he asked, shaking the younger man’s hand.

Yifan hummed a “fine” before turning his body towards Yixing in an attempt to close the conversation.

“And who might this lovely rabbit be?” the older man questioned, holding his hand out to Yixing. The hybrid glanced at Yifan with a scared face, and merely bowed his head to the man when he found Yifan’s glare at the old man.

“My lover. Now, if you’d please excuse us, I have more guests to greet,” Yifan gave him a forced smile, one that did not meet his eyes, before he ushered Yixing out of the area.

“That’s the one you told me about,” Yixing stated, almost as a question. He sat next to Yifan on one of he loveseats in the venue.

“That was him,” Yifan sighed, running his fingers down Yixing’s ear. “He’s disgusting. I had to bite my tongue when he asked about you. I would have punched him.”

“Oh, my hero,” Yixing chuckled.

“Really, Yixing. I’ve never met someone so vile. He brags about so much that really should land him in prison.”

“Well, hybrids aren’t human, remember?” Yixing said bitterly, the spite in his voice making Yifan pull him closer.

“That man is less than a human if he thinks a hybrid isn’t worth his love.”

“What has he told you about them?” Yixing glanced up at the taller man, but Yifan held him in a position that was a little hard to maneuver around. “How bad is it?”

“I don’t want you to feel more uncomfortable than you are,” Yifan muttered, rubbing his hand against Yixing’s waist.

“Tell me.”

Yifan took a breath and glanced around the venue, finding that the man in question was still lingering around, talking to other co-workers. Yifan felt his blood boil from just seeing the creep. “He has three hybrids. One of them is around our age. The other two,” Yifan looked down at Yixing, who was watching his lips move with his words. “Are just barely legal.”

“Where did he get those hybrids from?” Yixing questioned, his voice quivering, but it seemed like he was trying to hide his emotions.

Yifan stayed silent, but Yixing kept pawing at his arm in an attempt to get him to talk.

It could have been Yixing, Yifan thought. It could have been Yixing chained to a bed of a perverted old man and treated like a sex doll. That man could have come into the first adoption agency Yixing was in, the same one he got his three from, and took Yixing for himself. Yifan just shook his head and muttered, “I don’t know.”

****

>><<

****

“Mr. Wu, you have a visitor waiting with reception,” the feminine voice said over the phone, crystal clear for Yifan to hear. He leaned back with an inaudible groan and ran his hands through his hair, his eyes wondering over all the papers on his desk that made him want to rip his hair out.

“Who is it?” he asked, nearly gritted his teeth when he picked up his wooden pencil again and attempted the same line over and over again. The plan just wasn’t coming out the way he wanted.

“It’s your hybrid. He said it wasn’t anything bad, but he’d prefer to just talk to you.”

Yifan let the pencil drop out of his hand, and he sighed and nodded his head. “You can send him up.”

“Okay, Mr. Wu.”

****

When the door to the office slowly creaked open, and Yixing peeked his head inside, with his ears hanging, Yifan finally felt his body relax. He opened his arms so Yixing would walk over.

“Why do you look so stressed out? Should I not have come?” Yixing asked, standing in front of Yifan, placing his hands on the elder’s shoulder.

“No, you’re probably the best thing I could have right now,” Yifan replied softly, pulling Yixing in by the waist and making the younger straddle him on his leather office chair.

“Does that mean what I think it does?” Yixing smiled, running his fingers slowly through Yifan’s hair before yanking his head back by it, making the elder look up at the bunny on his lap.

“Well, the blinds are closed and this office doesn’t let out much sound,” he commented, running his hands over the sides of Yixing’s thighs.

“And there’s a pretty view,” Yixing muttered, and it was then that Yifan noticed the younger wasn’t even looking at him, but beyond his head, to the large windows letting the sun in.

Yifan turned his head slightly, following the younger’s gaze after finding a gorgeous little smile on his lips.

“You get to see this every day?” Yixing asked, seemingly uninterested in what he had just suggested they do.

Yifan nodded his head, tightening his grip around the younger’s waist, but Yixing still stood up was soon out of the elder’s grasp. He walked to the window, put his hand to the crystal clean glass, and let out a heavy breath. Yifan stood and followed his motions, standing so close behind Yixing that he could feel it when the younger started shaking.

“Yixing? What’s wrong?”

“We used to live in a really tall building,” he whispered, his fingers curling into his knuckles almost white. “I always thought I could jump from one of the windows.”

Almost immediately, Yifan had his arms twisted around Yixing’s waist, pulling the smaller man’s back to his chest. He kissed the top of Yixing’s head, rubbing his hands gently against the flat plane of Yixing’s stomach. “Do you still think of that?” he asked into the soft hair.

Yixing shook his head, “I don’t.”

“Do you not like looking out windows this high?”

“If it’s with you, then I think it’s all okay.”

Yifan kissed the back of the hybrid’s neck, earning a little sigh from the smaller’s lips. “Let me make it so you always think of something else when you see such high windows.”

****

The window before Yixing’s mouth was clouded with his hot breaths, the once clean glass smeared by his sweaty hands and the precum sliding off his dick and against where he was pressed to the window. He couldn’t close his mouth; everytime Yifan thrust into him knocked the breath from his lungs and made it hard to control his body in any way. When he finally came, after Yifan had shot warmth into him, he let a loud moan rip out of his throat and his cum paint the window. Yifan rested his chest to the younger’s back and kissed along his hairline. “Bunny, I love you so much.”

****

>><<   
  


Yixing didn’t  _ hate  _ humans; he just preferred the company of Yifan and  _ only  _ Yifan. He wanted their penthouse apartment to remain empty, with just the two of them. He could settle for Yifan having a few friends over, as they were always incredibly kind and sweet to Yixing, which he basked in. Lu Han always pet his ears and hair as if he was a baby rabbit, cooing about how he would love to have a hybrid but he never found somebody who spoke to him. Kevin told him corny jokes and teased Yifan to the point where Yixing felt tears at the corners of his eyes, and made him feel like just another human. Both of them always treated him like that. He was human more than hybrid to Yifan and his best friends, especially in the comfort of the apartment, which was something Yixing longed for from everyone.

However, when he looked over the banister and found so many nameless men in his living room, laughing with drinks in their hands and with no remorse for small bunny hybrids with a fear of loud noises, Yixing felt like his own home wasn’t even safe for him. He couldn’t even find Yifan among the men from the company, which made him sink to his knees and peek through the rungs of the banister with a big pout on his plump lips.

When he finally saw that head of hair that was undeniably his lover’s, he jumped to his feet and nearly slid down the wooden stairs. He stopped on the very last one, glancing down the hall into the living room, before stopping on the floor and watching Yifan from the distance. The elder was laughing and talking with a colleague, his hands empty while the other man held a beer bottle in one hand and a hors d'oeuvre in the other. He had a look of intrigue on his face. “Did you buy these? They’re amazing, Yifan,” he said, glancing down at his hand with his half eaten food.

Yifan shook his head with a smile. “No, all the appetizers and snacks were prepared by my husband.”

The man nodded his head. “Well, my compliments to the chef!”

Yixing felt his lip tremble, and he had to bite it in an attempt to stop himself from smiling so wide. Yifan referred to him with such a meaningful word, one Yixing never thought would be used towards him. He could cry from how happy he was.

“How long have you been here, Yixing?” Yifan voice came, and Yixing belatedly realized the elder had walked over to him. Yixing rubbed his eyes and just let that blinding smile open up his lips.

“I just came downstairs,” Yixing answered, his fingers curling around Yifan’s forearm. “Will you introduce me to some of your friends?”

****

>><<

****

Yixing didn’t mean to eavesdrop, he just so happened to be passing by Yifan’s home office when he heard something that made his ears twitch. He looked around the ajar door and found Yifan pacing the room, his cell phone held to his ear while the other sat idle in his hair. “I don’t give a damn if he isn’t answering your phone calls. You go there yourself and confront him. Those funds are meant for the company, not for his sick fantasies.”

There was a pause, and Yifan stopped walking. He kissed his teeth and started speaking again.

“Would you rather I go over there myself? Everyone in this damn company knows I would ring his fat neck at any chance I get.”

Another moment of silence had Yifan leaning back on his desk, his arm crossed over his chest and his free hand nestled into his bent elbow.

“Sort it out,” Yifan sighed, finally calm with his words. “Either bring those hybrids to the office or to my house. Either way,  _ I  _ will deal with them.”

Yifan clearly ended the call and tossed the phone back on his desk without a care, letting his shoulders slump forward.

“Is everything alright, Yifan?” Yixing asked softly, opening the door further and walking into the office with his hands behind his back. He stood just an arm’s length away from Yifan, in between the two low chairs before the desk. “You seem angry.”

“That old bastard that treats his hybrids like shit is finally getting what’s coming to him. Apparently, he used company funds to buy those three when that money should have been going to design programs. We’ll have to take the three of them in for awhile until we find them all suitable homes.”

Yixing’s eyes lit up, his head tilting to the side with the news. “What are they?”

“The eldest one is a cat, and the two others are different types of dogs,” Yifan leaned forward and ruffled Yixing’s black locks, before his hand trailed down one of the ears. “No little bunny friends for you.”

The younger’s shoulders relaxed, his signature sleepy smile finding his mouth. “This is good, though. I can’t imagine what they were all going through. Now, they get to be with someone like you. It’ll be good for them now.”

Yifan nodded his head and stood up straight, leading Yixing out of the office and downstairs to the living room. “I’ll call Lu Han by after we pick them up. He’s friends with the owner of the rescue center where I adopted you, so I’ll see what he can do about them.”

“Where did they come from originally? Was it a specialty place or just a small one like I was first in?” Yixing questioned, his hand coming up to hold Yifan’s larger one as they settled on the couch.

“There were from the same one as you,” Yifan said softly, his free hand petting down the curls on Yixing’s head.

“I guess that’s a pretty unlucky place, isn’t it?”

****

>><<

****

Yixing watched excitedly from the living room sofa, sitting on his knees and looking over the back of it to observe the three hybrids who had just entered his home, with one of the people from Yifan’s company. While Yixing knew the cat was the eldest of the trio, his small stature look so youthful in the middle of the tall dog hybrids, and he wouldn’t be surprised if he was the one that needed to be looked after the most. “Yixing, come here and introduce yourself,” Yifan called from the foyer, and the younger immediately jumped off the couch to follow his lover’s voice.

A large hand was on the small of his back instantly, and Yifan put out a hand to gesture to the rescued hybrids. “This is Sehun,” Yifan said, his hand in front of the tallest one of the bunch, his gray ears reminding Yixing of the huskies he knew Yifan loved. Next was Minseok, the tabby cat. He was the only one who bowed upon having his name said, and Yixing immediately returned the gesture. The last was Jongin, and Yixing couldn’t place what breed his brown ears came from, but they looked incredibly soft nonetheless. 

“My name is Yixing,” he said softly with a bow, and when he looked up again, he knew from their faces his dimples were making an appearance. “Yifan is my owner but we think of each other as married more than anything else. Make yourself at home while you’re here.”

Minseok smiled, before turning to the taller boys and saying something in a language Yixing couldn’t quite catch.

It was Yifan whispering in his ear that cleared it all up, “The three of them are Korean. Sehun and Jongin don’t know Mandarin.”

Yixing still smiled at them and led them through the house, no matter how long they would be staying with them.

****

>><<

****

Yixing glanced over at Yifan, who sat with his arm around him on the loveseat, and didn't look back to the other sofa until Yifan shared the same look. He smiled, though it was to relay the fact that he wanted to laugh at the scene, but couldn't. He looked back at the two loveseats adjacent to the longer sofa, and found Lu Han awkwardly shift under the intense gaze of the cat hybrid sat next to him. The younger hybrids on the other seat didn't help in the human's anxiety. “Why would you want to adopt me?” Minseok asked, scanning Lu Han from head to toe.

“I've always wanted to adopt a hybrid,” he said softly.

“For what? A pet, a lover? Or…”

“Whatever you'd want to be to me,” Lu Han immediately said, shaking his head to dispel whatever idea Minseok had in mind.

“And you're willing to take in Jongin and Sehun, too?”

“They don't deserve to be left alone.”

Minseok stared in silence, before he suddenly threw himself in the human’s arms, a pur audibly rolling around the room as he hugged Lu Han. “Thank you,” he said softly. Yifan and Yixing could only share another smile.

****

>><<

****

Yixing’s small hands rubbed over Yifan’s chest, teasing his nipples through his dress shirt. He glanced up at the elder’s face to gauge his reaction before moving his hands further down his abdomen. “It was rather noble of you to let those three stay here,” he commented, feeling Yifan’s muscles twitch beneath his palms. “Almost charming.”

“What else was I supposed to do?” Yifan asked, letting his arms rest behind his head. “I didn't want them going to a shelter and risk being picked up by some scumbag again.”

“You've called Lu Han a scumbag before,” Yixing tilted his head, adjusting himself to straddle over Yifan’s hips rather than his thighs.

“It was loving when I called him that.”

“So mean to your best friend,” Yixing shook his head, though a small smile found his lips.

“Isn't that just how people treat the ones they love?” Yifan asked, moving his hands to rub Yixing’s sides. The younger laid with his chest pressed against Yifan’s.

“You'd never say something like that to me.”

“Because I don't love you. I worship you,” Yifan stated, raising his eyebrows with a smirk on his lips.

Yixing let a giggle bubble out of his lips, smacking Yifan’s shoulder before leaning down for a kiss.

Yixing would do anything to live in a world where only he and Yifan existed. A universe like that would be heaven for the little hybrid.


End file.
